


NSFW

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Baby Girl", (super slight though), Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lafayette is a Dramatic Slut, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Lafayette got in the way of Laurens nailing the cute intern and the one time he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was converted from a fic I wrote for another fandom, so I apologize if any inaccurate epithets slipped through xoxo

 

“…but of course, no one ever appreciates the aesthetic beauty of my slide decks, so I bullshitted up some spreadsheets to make Washington happy. You know how he likes numbers,” Lafayette is saying, a muscular arm propped on top of the water cooler as he relays to Laurens their boss’s reaction to the territory plan he presented earlier that morning. “He seemed really impressed. He even CCed the VP on the email. Now I just have to follow through somehow…”

“You fell short of quota last year, didn’t you?”

“God, don’t remind me,” Lafayette sobs, dramatically slumping over the cooler. “I sucked so bad last year. I’ve _got_ to sell something this quarter or I’m screwed.”

“I know how you feel,” Laurens sympathizes, and Lafayette swiftly punches him in the bicep.

_“Casse-toi,_ Laurens. You made club and I fucking hate you.”

“Mean talk for someone who knows all your secrets, asshole,” John teases, finishing his drink and dropping his paper cup in the trash. “ _Daddy_ wouldn’t approve of that kind of language, would he?”

“I will literally hang you from the ceiling by your tie if you call Mulligan that within earshot of our manager again,” Lafayette deadpans. The younger can’t help but laugh out loud.

“Hey, it’s not like I can blame him. I kinda dig it when guys call me daddy, too.”

An intern carrying several packages of white paper in his small arms chooses that moment to round the corner, undoubtedly on his way to refill the copy machine, and his eyes widen in shock as he stumbles into a conversation he hadn’t anticipated would be occurring. He freezes, and a beat of silence passes before Lafayette bursts into hysterical laughter, causing heads to turn in the cubicles nearby. Laurens isn’t usually one to concern himself with what strangers think of him, but this one is really _cute._ He’s a whole head shorter than him with intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang frame, and Laurens curses his sixteen-year-old self for ever accepting Lafayette’s invitation to sit at his lunch table in high school so many years ago.

“Oh my god, I have to get back to work,” Lafayette says between laughs, elegant fingers wiping daintily at invisible tears. “Good luck on your performance review, Daddy. See you later!”

He runs in the direction of his desk before John can hit him, and the intern shifts uncomfortably.

“Um, was that your boyfriend?” the young man asks in an attempt to ease the awkwardness, and his voice is somehow not what John anticipates.

“No,” he answers a little too quickly, and the shorter boy’s defined eyebrows draw together in slight confusion. “God no, he’s just a friend.”

“Ah,” the intern says with a small smile. “Excuse me, then.”

The long-haired boy steps around John, paper stacks clutched tightly to his chest, and briskly walks to the copy room without looking back. 

Laurens hates Lafayette.

-

The next morning, John is blearily staring into the refrigerator looking for someone’s food to steal when luck strikes him down again. He had an excellent performance review yesterday afternoon, and Washington  had offered to buy him coffee and breakfast this morning as a small token of appreciation. Laurens graciously accepted, but when the cute intern with the ponytail enters the break room with a plastic bag on his arm and a tray of coffee in his small hands, John instantly regrets it.

“Um, excuse me, sir?” he says uncertainly, and it’s obvious that he hasn’t forgotten their awkward encounter from yesterday. “Mocha latte, extra cream?”

“Ah yes, that’s me,” Laurens confirms with a dazzling smile, masking his uncharacteristic nervousness behind practiced salesmanship. “Uh, listen… I’m really sorry about yesterday. I hate knowing I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright,” the intern says with a sincere smile, setting the plastic bag down and retrieving the styrofoam box labeled with John’s name as he does. “I was just startled. I’ve got a bit of a daddy kink, myself. No judgement here.”

Laurens chokes on the coffee the intern just handed him at the sudden confession and convinces himself that he only imagined the smirk he sees on the younger’s lips.

“Uh, I’m John,” he announces when he manages to collect himself, extending a hand to the younger. “Laurens.”

“Alexander Hamilton,” the boy replies with a simper, grasping John’s hand and shaking it politely. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Do you go the university downtown?” John says conversationally, his natural flirtatiousness surfacing as he flicks his eyes over Alexander’s form. “I graduated two years ago, but I can’t believe I never noticed an underclassman as cute as you.”

Alexander laughs, unperturbed by John’s forwardness. “Bold, aren’t you? Yeah, I’m in my last year.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Laurens teases, leaning forward and smiling to himself when Alexander doesn’t back away. “The sales world is nothing like what they’re trying to tell you it is.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me, then?” the younger suggests without hesitation, eyes unwavering. Laurens grins at the blatant display of Alexander’s interest, and is seriously considering kissing him just to test his confidence when he’s suddenly and rudely interrupted.

“Johnny, there you are!” Lafayette wails from the hallway, rushing into the break room without noticing Alexander behind John’s broad shoulders. 

It happens in slow motion. 

Lafayette is already whining about something that happened to him on the way into the office as he throws himself at the younger with full force, his chest colliding with John’s back as he hugs him. Laurens stumbles forward, the cup in his hand flies out of his grasp, and nobody even has time to gasp before Alexander is wearing John’s mocha latte with extra cream all down his front.

Lafayette shrieks in surprise, Alexander hisses in pain as the heat seeps through his shirt and onto his skin, and John is too mortified to move as Angelica, the HR officer, pokes her head into the room to investigate the commotion and gasps at the mess.

“Oh my god, Alex, are you alright?” she gasps, pushing past John to retrieve the coffee-soaked intern. “Shit, come with me, I think I’ve got some spare clothes in my office.”

Alexander is led away before John composes himself enough to apologize, and he and Lafayette are left alone in the small break room. The older man takes three steps back as soon as John turns towards him, laughing nervously and putting his palms on display as a sign of surrender.

“I swear to god I didn’t see him, Laurens; I am _so_ sorry.” And, after a moment: “Maybe you should ask him out for coffee to apologize?”

Laurens hates Lafayette.

-

He doesn’t get another chance to talk to Alexander before the end of the day, but they make eye contact across the room more than once. Alexander smiles coquettishly at him each time, and it drives John absolutely wild with the desire to get closer to him. He’s almost certain that the younger knows exactly what he’s doing, and even more certain that Alexander finds him just as attractive as he finds Alexander. It’s partially fueled by the intrigue of knowing so little about each other, yet still behaving like magnets whenever they're in the same room, and when John brings himself to climax in the shower that night, he does it with Alexander’s name on his lips. 

He doesn’t regret it for a second.

-

“Here’s the write-up Burr did on his meeting with your client yesterday, Mr. Laurens,” Alexander tells him as he sets a document on John’s desk that Aaron surely could have emailed to him. “He says thank you for the help.”

“Does he?” John smiles, resting a hand on Alexander’s thigh as he pretends to scan the paper. “Doesn’t sound like the Burr I know.”

“You don’t think?” Alexander asks, skirting his fingers through the fine curls of John’s loose hair. “He seemed grateful to me.”

“Grateful to have a pretty boy like you working for him, maybe,” Laurens smirks, and Alexander’s grin widens.

“You seriously have no sense of propriety talking to subordinates you barely know.” 

John arches an eyebrow, and Alexander bites his lip before coyly adding, “I _really_ like it.”

Laurens doesn’t tell him that this is the most he’s ever flirted with someone without getting slapped in the face. Part of him, however, is curious to see how far he can push his luck, so he pats his thigh as an indication for Alexander to sit. The younger doesn’t back down from the challenge, perching on John’s right thigh and draping his legs over John’s left.

“So what time are you picking me up tonight, Mr. Laurens?”

John flashes a lopsided smile at the boy on his lap. “I wasn’t aware I was taking you out.”

“I think I deserve a proper date before I let you take me home, don’t I?” Alexander says, his tone light and kittenish. “I don’t know anything about you, after all. You could be a psychopath for all I know.”

“I’ll tell you anything you wanna know, baby,” John teases, gently squeezing Alexander’s thigh and ignoring the way Eliza has turned her desk chair all the way around to watch the scene, shaking her head in mock disapproval. “I’m 25. Capricorn. I like dancing and long walks on the beach. Seeking cute intern with gorgeous eyes and a cheeky attitude?”

“Ah,” Alexander sighs, feigning disappointment. “I’m a Capricorn, too. That’s a shame; I was seeking a hot, tall sales rep who knows how to work his hips. If only you were a Taurus…”

“I can be whatever you want me to be,” Laurens says lowly in the younger’s ear, and he loves the shiver that goes down Alexander’s spine. “And I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alexander breathes, resting his hand dangerously close to the obvious outline of John’s half-hard cock in his pants. John sinks his teeth into his lower lip, holding Alexander’s gaze as he leans up to connect their lips.

“Wait, I’m not allowed to sext my boyfriend at work, but THAT’S not sexual harassment?!” Lafayette shrieks in thickly accented English as he rounds the corner. “That’s not fair!”

Alexander flushes pink at the way everyone instantly cranes their necks to look at them at Lafayette’s outburst. Laurens wishes he had the power to kill his obnoxious not-best-friend with his eyes.

“Did you bribe Angelica to look the other way or something? I _knew_ she had a crush on you!”

“Who doesn’t, though?” Eliza comments, crossing her legs and obnoxiously chewing on some popcorn from her lunchbox as he watches the drama. “I’d tap John if I swung that way.”

“Are you helping?” John hisses at her through his teeth, and he hates how cold his lap feels as Alexander picks himself up off of it.

“He’s right, I really should be getting back to work,” Alexander announces, barely squirming under the heavy gaze of John’s coworkers. “See you later, Mr. Laurens!

Alex scurries in the direction of the bathroom before John can protest, and the elder dejectedly slides down in his chair. Eliza cackles loudly, struggling to fight Lafayette off as the elder irritatedly tries to slap her.

“Hey, Laurens!” Lafayette says once he’s managed to get a few good hits in, “How come you haven’t nailed him yet? You’ve been super touchy with him, like, all week.”

Laurens _really_ hates Lafayette.

-

Alexander avoids him for the rest of the day, and Laurens starts to worry that he’s really blown his chance with him. He doesn’t actually know where Alexander lives, nor has he bothered yet to ask for his number (a fact for which he curses his own stupidity). Rush hour traffic is a bitch, and Laurens finds slight comfort in the fact that Lafayette has to drive home while John’s apartment is within walking distance only two blocks away.

Seven o’clock finds John nursing a glass of cheap red wine as he watches the orange glow of evening sunlight succumb to darkness over the city. A playlist of his R&B favorites filters through the apartment from the boombox in the kitchen, and Laurens thinks the only thing that could make his lonely Friday night more cliché would be eating chunky monkey ice cream straight from the tub. He might have some ice cream still in the freezer, actually. Maybe he’ll do that.

A knock on the door pulls him out of his Alex-induced self-pity party. “It’s open,” he calls, unwilling to put his glass down and risk his seat getting cold. He’s lived in the city long enough that he can probably put up a decent fight if someone is here to rob and/or kill him.

He’s absolutely not expecting Alexander himself to tentatively push the door open, peering curiously at John’s apartment before settling his eyes on the tired man at the table. John stands automatically at the sight of him, swallowing hard and struggling to fight back the butterflies that fill his stomach when Alexander smiles at him.

_Fuck, no, he sounds like a middle schooler. He’s a grown man, dammit; they’re not butterflies, they’re just… Alexander’s just attractive, okay? No, it’s more than that, Alexander is…_

“Sorry to bother you at home,” Alexander says from the doorway, and John’s excess mind chatter quickly cuts out. “Can I come in?”

“How do you know where I live?” Laurens responds to Alexander’s question with another, but crosses the room and opens the door wider as an invitation inside. Alexander’s changed out of his work clothes, unlike John, and is now dressed in simple black jeans and a blazer. John thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking.

“Lafayette told me,” he replies, and _alright_ , perhaps Lafayette is allowed to keep his best friend status for now. “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” John smiles, closing the door and letting his eyes rake over Alexander’s small form. “But I thought you wanted a date before I took you home?”

“You didn’t take me home; I took myself here,” Alexander grins, loving the way John might as well start drooling as he lets his jacket slip off his arms. “I changed my mind anyways,” he continues, walking up to John until their chests are almost touching, “You’ll have plenty of time to date me _after_ you fuck me till my legs shake.”

John leans down to close the distance between them, and this time, Lafayette isn’t here to interrupt. Their lips connect like they were made for each other, and all of the sexual tension that’s been building between them over the past week sizzles and cracks and is replaced by sheer, unadulterated _lust._ They both moan in unison at the electricity that charges the kiss, and Laurens moves his hands to Alexander’s hips at the same time Alexander wraps his arms around the taller’s neck. John’s lips taste like wine and Alexander’s breath smells of cool mint, and neither of them can resist the opportunity to blend the flavors together on their tongues. 

John presses Alexander against the living room wall without breaking the kiss, and the younger moans softly at the way John towers over him. He kisses like he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, and when Laurens pins his wrists against the wall over his head and starts planting open-mouthed kisses down Alexander’s neck, Alexander knows that _this_ is the man he’s been waiting for for so long.

He moans unabashedly at the sensation of John’s lips ghosting over his pulse point, and Laurens smiles where he can surely feel Alexander’s blood thrumming frantically beneath his skin. “You’re so gorgeous,” he mutters before sucking a hickey just below his jawline. Alexander whimpers softly at the feeling, hips rolling and seeking friction against John’s thigh, and the elder indulges him by pressing his body flush against Alexander’s. The height difference prevents the younger from grinding his hips into Laurens’s, but the beginnings of John’s erection pressing against his lower abdomen gives him a rush of satisfaction knowing the effect that he’s having on him.

“Shit, you’re packing, aren’t you?” he says breathlessly, smiling up at John and rolling his body against him as best he can. “You’re not even all the way hard yet.”

“That won’t take long with you here,” Laurens grins back, teasingly biting the younger’s lip. He releases Alexander’s wrists in favor of picking him up instead, and Alexander’s legs instinctually wrap around the elder’s waist. They both gasp at the friction, and John presses Alexander more firmly against the wall as he slowly grinds his hips against the smaller’s.

“Fuck, I bet you really can dance,” Alexander whimpers, letting his head fall back against the wall with a dull _thud_. The way John is looking at him makes him feel like it’s twenty degrees hotter than it actually is, and the amount of clothes John is wearing is making him sweat just by looking at him. He gasps when John runs his tongue hot and filthy up the column of Alexander’s bared throat, his fingers working without his mind’s direction to undo the knot of the elder’s tie.

Alexander catches his lips again, and John kisses him with a passion so fierce that Alexander forgets to breathe. With shaking hands, he unties John’s tie and immediately goes to work on undoing the buttons.

“Slow down, baby,” John chuckles against his lips at the smaller boy’s fervor. “We have all night, you know.”

“Gotta take the edge off,” Alexander almost growls as he fights with John’s shirt and loses. “Gotta have you, been thinking about it for days…”

“I’ll give it to you baby, don’t worry,” John croons, playfully nibbling the younger’s ear. Alexander manages to scowl despite his flushed, disheveled appearance, and John thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

“Don’t get so cocky so soon, _Daddy,_ ” Alexander shoots back, smirking wickedly at the way he feels John’s cock throb at the words. “I’ve got pretty high expectations for tonight, you know.”

“And you don’t think I can meet them?” the elder grins, an affectionate thrill running through him at Alexander’s seemingly endless sass. “I’ll have you know that I know _exactly_ how to pleasure boys like you.”

Alexander moans softly and smiles against John’s lips when the taller’s large hands move up his thighs to grip his ass.“Prove it then, big boy.”

John requires no further instructions, lifting Alexander off the wall and making the walk to his bedroom with his eyes closed as the younger kisses him. He gasps into John’s mouth as his back hits the mattress, but just as John expected, not even one minute passes by before Alexander is rolling them over so he’s on top, hotly tracing the elder’s lips with his tongue as he straddles him. 

“You’re really fucking hot,” Alexander informs him, voice breathy and back arching gracefully as he presses his chest against John’s. Laurens groans, letting his hands follow the curve of Alexander’s spine under his shirt and tugging up as he does.

“I know,” John breathes, the smile in his voice evident without Alexander needing to look. He sits up straight long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, and the way he feels John’s pants getting tighter under his hips only bolsters his confidence. 

“God damn,” Laurens mutters, openly admiring the soft, olive skin of Alexander’s torso. “Even prettier than I imagined.”

“You’ve imagined?” Alex beams, deft fingers easily unfastening the buttons of John’s shirt and revealing more and more of the elder’s toned chest as he does. “Have you been fantasizing about me, Mr. Laurens?”

“Hell yeah I have,” he confesses easily, slightly irritated by the way Alexander’s snug jeans are preventing him from grasping a proper handful of his ass. Alex looks amused by this fact, licking his lips and slowly grinding his hips down into the elder’s. 

“Have you thought about how amazing I’d look choking on your cock?” he continues, bright eyes narrowing as his fingers dance over the buckle of John’s belt. “Because I’ve gotten off twice this week doing that.”

_“_ Holy shit…” Laurens groans, to himself more than anything, head reeling as it scrambles to connect this Hamilton with the blushing boy he first met last Thursday. If there’s one thing he’s good at, however, it’s teasing, and he’s not willing to submit to Alexander so easily. 

“You have no idea how hard I came imagining those pretty lips wrapped around me, baby girl,” he nearly whispers, already-husky voice dropping an octave. Alexander almost whimpers at the tone, dropping his eyes down to his hands as he unbuckles John’s belt with practiced ease. 

“God, I wanna find out…”

“Come on,” Laurens encourages him, helpfully lifting his hips off the bed so the younger can pull his pants down his thighs. 

He loves the look that flits over Alexander’s features when his erection finally springs free from the confinements of his boxers. It’s pure desire tainted with mild shock, and John is about to make some sort of flirtatious joke alluding to the size of his cock when Alexander catches him off guard by eagerly grasping the base of it and guiding it into his mouth without hesitation. John moans aloud, his eyes automatically sliding closed at the sensation for a second before he remembers how badly he wants to _watch_ this. It’s only been a few weeks since he last got head (some pretty British boy whose name he can’t recall had gotten extra frisky last time he went clubbing), but it’s been ages since he’s gotten head like _this._ Alexander’s pink lips wrapped around his girth might be the single hottest thing he’s seen so far this year, and he sucks with such enthusiasm that John was almost convinced that _he_ was doing _Alexander_ a favor, not the other way around.

“Holy shit,” he gasps stupidly, tangling his fingers in the younger’s silky dark hair and locking his gaze on the boy’s face. Alexander moans around the shaft like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, staring back at John with lidded eyes that seem to dance with amusement as he works more and more of John into his mouth. “God, just like that baby,” he encourages, experimentally rolling his hips into the younger’s mouth. Alexander hums in approval of the motion, impressing John with his control over his gag reflex as the tip of his cock touches the back of his throat. “You weren’t kidding about being impatient, were you?”

His tone is teasing, and Alexander looks like he would smile if he could, but he lets his eyes close instead as he laves his tongue obscenely over the underside of John’s cock and relishes the way the thick veins feel against his tongue. His own erection is beginning to strain against the front of his jeans, but having his mouth full of Laurens is so _satisfying_ that he’s reluctant to ever pull away.

“Bet you can’t take the whole thing,” the elder murmurs — it’s a challenge, and Alexander knows it. He locks his gaze back on John’s, dark eyes smoldering, and slowly slides his lips down until his nose is buried in the soft hairs at the base of John’s shaft. Laurens doesn’t look surprised (he probably never doubted Alexander’s abilities in the first place), but rather, he looks positively blissed out at the way Alexander’s throat flutters and contracts around him. The younger pulls off after a few seconds with a breathless moan, a thin string of saliva still connecting his mouth with John’s cock as he quickly starts working his fist over the slick skin.

“I want you nice and hard for me,” he informs him breathlessly, his voice already starting to crack from abuse. John only groans in response, memorizing the way Alexander looks as he licks all the way up his length and appreciatively swallows the bead of precome leaking from the tip. “Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want this inside me…”

“Daddy’s gonna give it to you baby, just be patient,” John hears himself say, but before he can flush with embarrassment for letting the _D_ word slip, Alexander is whimpering, eyebrows knitting together as he desperately ruts against John’s leg.

“Oh my _god_ Daddy, please…”

That’s as much as John can bear to hear before he’s pulling Alexander off his cock and flipping them over so that he’s on top once again. This time, Alexander doesn’t fight him, gasping and submissively baring his throat as John smothers it in scorching hot kisses. The elder somehow manages to peel Alexander’s jeans away from body without any trouble, and he has to stop for a moment to admire the way the boy’s bare, pale skin contrasts so gorgeously with the wine-red bedsheets beneath him.

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer,” Alexander teases, trying not to squirm under the weight of John’s stare. It’s difficult with the way John looks like he’s seconds away from devouring him alive, but he somehow manages to meet the elder’s eyes with unwavering confidence.

“Maybe next time I will,” John smirks back, reaching over Alexander to fish his lube bottle out of his bedside drawer. Alexander’s eyes focus on the way John’s triceps flex as he does, licking his lips as he watches him slick his fingers with the gel before dropping his hand between Alexander’s legs. He spreads them wider without needing to be told, heat thrumming incessantly under his skin at the way Laurens looks him straight in the eyes as the tip of one finger gently circles his entrance. 

“Have you been playing with yourself here, baby?” John breathes as he slowly sinks the digit inside with relative ease. Alexander moans in response, nodding and winding his arms around John’s neck as if he needed him for support. 

“Y-yeah… I tried to get off in the bathroom after I talked to you at work b-but it wasn’t enough…”

He punctuates his sentence with a roll of his hips, and Laurens indulges him by adding another finger alongside the first and pushing them knuckle-deep. “Are you sure? You’re still so tight for me…”

“For god’s sake, Laurens, hurry up and fuck me,” Alexander moans as John crooks his fingers and rubs him in just the right spot. The reaction doesn’t go unnoticed, however, and John only smirks as he presses his fingertips insistently against the younger’s prostate. Alexander’s breath starts coming quicker as the pressure builds, a slow-burning sort of pleasure that’s everything incredible, yet not enough.

_“John,”_ he whines again, reaching down and taking John’s cock back in his hand, stroking firmly. Laurens gasps at the sudden stimulation and quickly counters by working a third digit into Alexander’s body, eliciting a moan that’s succeeded by the younger pulling him down for a scalding kiss. Their lips clash and their tongues taste each other like they’ve never done so before, and when John finally breaks the kiss, there’s a piece of gum in his mouth that hadn’t been there before.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” John asks, all jokes aside as he scissors his fingers inside Alexander’s body. He thinks he’ll die of despair if this turns out to be both the first and last time he ever gets to do this with him, and he wants to make sure that Alexander is enjoying every second of this as much as he is. 

“I’ve been ready,” Alexander insists, spreading his legs wider as an invitation that John can’t resist. He slowly withdraws his fingers, awestruck by the way Alexander’s muscles flutter helplessly around air at the loss, and kisses the younger’s lips one more time before lining himself up and slowly pushing into Alexander’s heat.

“Oh my god,” Alexander moans at the feeling of finally being filled. It’s almost as if John’s cock was _made_ for him, stretching him in all the right ways without inflicting any pain, and he can feel the elder’s pulse thrumming deep inside him just as clearly as he can feel his own. Laurens groans as he sheathes himself in Alexander’s body, reveling in the way the younger boy seems to be sucking him in, and slowly rolls his hips until Alexander’s ass is pressed flush against the tops of his thighs.

“Holy fuck, Alex…”

“I t-told you I could take it,” Alexander grins up at him, still somehow managing to sound arrogant despite his current position. John smirks, deciding that Alexander’s confidence is arguably the sexiest thing about him, and leans down until their noses almost touch.

“I haven’t even started yet, baby girl.”

He punctuates his sentence by pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, grinning even wider at the way Alexander’s arms immediately wrap themselves around his neck with a desperate moan. 

There’s no slowing down after that. 

He fucks Alexander hard and fast, determined to cause the stubborn layer of sass to crumble, and the younger quickly turns submissive under the pleasure. The little gasps and whimpers he makes as he rocks his hips down into John’s are hotter than anything he’s ever heard, and Laurens really doesn’t know _how_ he hadn’t noticed this boy until now. 

“Oh god yes, give it to me…fuck, is that the best you can d-do?” Alexander moans in his ear, and John can see despite the dim light and the intern’s provocative words that his forehead beginning to glisten with sweat, his features contorted with ecstasy as Laurens drives himself in deep. He maintains a immutable grip on Alexander’s hips as he does, and Alexander secretly hopes he leaves bruises.

“What, is it not good enough for you?” John smiles back as he runs a teasing palm over the younger’s leaking cock, already knowing the answer to the question by the way Alexander cries out his name and jerks off the bed. His whole body bounces a little every time their hips collide, and it’s such a pretty sight that John thinks he could do this forever. Alexander slings one leg over his shoulder to deepen the angle, and when Laurens snakes the hand that had been holding that hip up to rest over the base of Alexander’s throat, the effect it has is almost instantaneous. He can _feel_ Alexander’s pulse speeding up under his fingertips, and his mouth falls slightly agape to better accommodate the harsh breaths that the younger seems to be forcing out of his lungs.

“Oh my god,” he almost sobs, glittering eyes struggling to maintain eye contact with the man above him. “Choke me, please choke me…”

Holy _shit;_ Alexander is even more of a freak than John thought.

He fucking _loves_ that.

He is, for once, grateful to his ex-college boyfriend for teaching him how to do this; he doesn’t hesitate for a second before sliding his fingers up to rest just below the younger’s jawline. “Tap out if you need to,” he breathlessly instructs before pressing down on the sides of Alexander’s throat. The smaller boy’s moan gets cut off before it can escape his mouth, but John continues to pound into him with the same merciless pace as before. 

He releases Alexander’s throat when the younger’s eyes glaze over for a second too long, and as soon as he does, a broken cry of rapture rips its way out of Alexander’s chest as it heaves to refill itself with oxygen. For a few minutes afterwards, all traces of cockiness are erased from the younger boy’s very being as his speech is virtually reduced to fragmented syllables of John’s name and pleas for more. His nails rake over John’s back in his delirium, but the pain only fuels John’s arousal even more. He pulls out for half a second to flip Alexander onto all fours, and Alexander is already tensed to complain about it when Laurens pushes back in with a low moan and resumes his rhythm.

“John!” he shamelessly mewls into the pillow as the elder’s cock strikes something magnificent in his core that has him seeing stars. “Holy _fuck_ , baby, right there…”

“You like that?” Laurens asks breathlessly, not because he needs confirmation, but because Alexander’s voice sounds so wrecked and _sinful_ that he never wants him to stop talking. Alexander moans his agreement, pressing his cheek against John’s damp pillow and staring over his shoulder with an expression that almost has John coming right then and there.

“You’re so fucking good, Laurens…” he whimpers, arching his back and keening when it allows John to drive his cock in deeper. “Oh g-god, so big…”

“You think so?” John teases, draping himself over Alexander’s slender back and gently catching the shell of his ear between his teeth. The fire that initially drew him to the college student is coming back to his eyes now, and he anticipates Alexander’s coy smirk before it even graces his face.

“Don’t you dance?” he asks, his tone playful despite his voice being rough and breathy. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed so far.”

It’s a bluff so obvious that neither of them believe it for a second. It’s hard to pretend that you’re not in the midst of the best fuck of your life, especially when you’re face-down, ass-up on the bed of the most gorgeous man at the office complex. John indulges him anyway, intentionally lowering his voice when he asks _“you are?,”_ the words dripping with mock hurt as his fingers creep up to his throat once again. Alexander desperately grabs at the headboard when John forces his head up via a bruising grip on his neck, fingers scrambling for purchase on the polished wood. 

“We can’t have that, can we?” John coos in his ear, resting his free hand on Alexander’s hip as he fucks him relentlessly. His voice sounds far away as the oxygen in Alexander’s brain slowly runs out, setting every nerve in his body on fire in the most euphoric way possible as a result. “What can I do to make my baby girl feel better, hm?”

Alexander almost collapses when John finally lets go, — he has to give him props; he always gets the timing exactly right, — but John holds both of his forearms tightly behind his back as he snaps his hips forward. Not being able to touch himself makes him insane with want, and a steady stream of “John, John, John” spills from his chapped lips, his whole body rocking back and forth with every thrust. “John, p-please, I wanna c-come…”

“You wanna come?” Laurens echoes with a grin, pulling Alexander back until he’s upright, his back flush against John’s chest. “You wanna come for me, baby Alex?”

“Please, please let me come,” the younger begs, tears of pure bliss threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. “I wanna come for you, Daddy; I wanna come on your cock like this…”

He’s hit John’s weakness right on the head and he knows it, but he’s too far gone to gloat about the way John’s expression instantly darkens with lust at the words. He doesn’t try to catch himself when Laurens abruptly releases his arms, instead letting his face connect with the mattress and reaching down to stroke himself to completion. 

“Oh _god_ , John, John, _John_ —”

His climax hits him like a freight train and suddenly he’s on cloud nine, screaming John’s name for the elder’s neighbors to hear as he decorates the crimson sheets with pearlescent streaks of ivory. Fireworks explode behind his eyelids as Laurens fucks him through the undeniable, absolute pleasure, his strong hands forcing his thighs apart when he instinctively tries to close them. The sweet adrenaline of release coursing through his veins like a drug he can’t get enough of, and when he finally comes down from his high, the first thing he feels is the delicious, filthy slide of John’s own come deep inside him.

“Holy _shit,_ Alexander,” John moans as he locks his gaze on where their bodies are connected, and Alexander can only whimper in response as the tension in his muscles slowly dissipates into sated bliss. It’s another minute or so before Laurens pulls out (much to Alexander’s dismay), and when a few more seconds go by with no further motion behind him, he glances over his shoulder to see John raptly watching his own release leak out of Alexander’s body with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He immediately flushes with embarrassment and tries to shift into a less-revealing position, but Laurens quickly catches him before he has the chance. 

“Don’t you dare…”

The aggression is gone from his voice now, but Alexander finds himself obeying the command anyways. 

“S-stop looking at—”

Alexander loses his words when John leans down and catches the come on his tongue as it trickles down his thigh, laving it over the milky skin before pushing the sticky substance back inside. He easily slides two fingers into Alexander’s hole, still open and slick with lube and come, and watches the way the muscles helplessly wink and contract around the digits with fascination. 

“You’re just so perfect…”

Alexander’s cheeks take on a brighter hue of scarlet, this time for a different reason. He tastes the elder in his mouth when he crawls up to kiss him, this one significantly slower and more sensual than the frenzied kisses they shared previously. Laurens takes his time memorizing the feeling of Alexander’s lips against his, slowly trailing his fingers over the younger’s skin just firmly enough for it not to tickle.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” John smiles against his ear before pressing his lips to it. Alexander’s own smile widens as he winds his arms around John’s neck and pulls him closer.

“You went above and beyond, tiger.”

_‘Alright,’_ Laurens thinks to himself as he falls asleep with Alexander curled into his side, _‘maybe I love Lafayette for sending Hamilton here, after all.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i will kinkshame myself thank you
> 
> [my tumblr](http://jeffilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
